It Takes Soul to Be a Soldier
by Eriendor
Summary: A day in the life of a priest.


**Meanwhile in the Feudal Worlds.**

-.-.-.-.-

You groan and open your eyes slowly; the early summer's light coming through the windows to land on your face. You reach up to rub the sand out of your eyes, the bed creaking as you slowly raise yourself up to sit on the edge of it.

The stone floor is cold beneath your feet, despite the warmer weather. While a boon in these months, it's a vile curse in the winter you've tended to find.

You glance out the window, beyond the wrought iron fence of the cathedral is the city of Aylea's Peace, a proud and old city, and you've lived here as long as you can remember. Well, you lived in the cathedral anyway. Your family has been the Patriarch's of the Cathedral of the Emperor's Mercy since the colony was founded untold millennia ago.

The sun is just rising, peaking over the wooden and thatch buildings of the city, just high enough to come through your window and wake you up.

You push yourself fully off the bed moving over to grab your cassock. You're more lethargic than you probably should be… you wonder if it is too early in the year for Sister Josephina to make that tea wit-

 ***BOOM***

The ground shakes, dust from the ceiling raining down as you desperately try to keep your footing.

You fail, stumbling forward to grasp onto the rack that holds your cassock. You clutch on and wait for the ground to stop shaking.

It thankfully does just a few moments later to be replaced by a loud piercing whine from outside.

You push against the wall and scramble over to the window looking outside the dirty glass frame again.

The sun has been partially covered by a large steel monstrosity. Blue flames shoot out the back of it, while large feet hold it up from the ground.

The planetary governor? You had heard that he travels in a ship that can fly, but had never seen the man personally.

You rush to put on your cassock and run out of your room into the nave, nearly bowling over Acolyte Damon as you do so.

He had apparently been coming to wake you if the cup he is carrying is any indication. You sprint past and up to the doors, the only sound as you run being the loud whine from outside and the echoing clack of your sandals against the marble floor.

You reach the large wooden doors and swing them open to the morning air.

Well that's new.

Just beyond the open gates of the cathedral are many dozens of tents with hundreds if not thousands of people milling about.

The tents are green and black, filled with people wearing what appears to be armor. Green plates covering pieces of their body, like a suit of armor but not nearly as covering. Others in odder attire are further back, but you can't pick out any details. Sadly in your age your eyes aren't what they used to be.

…Which is also why you didn't notice the gentleman moving up besides you until he claps you on the shoulder.

You let out a noise of alarm and jump on the spot.

It's a tall man, at least a head taller than you. He's wearing a dark green coat that goes down to his ankles. An equally green breastplate lies underneath it.

Both the right and left sides of the coat are covered in medals, the gold glinting in the early morning light. There's a wide grin on his face slightly cracked by a large scar running down from his brow to his chin.

"Well mornin' to ya Patriarch! Heard you were the big man here at this Cathedral!" He says jovially. His accent is thick… and you couldn't even begin to place it.

"I…" You straighten yourself back up a little. "Yes. I am the Patriarch of the Cathedral of the Emperor's Mercy. Can I… help you?"

He nods, turning to look over to the tents.

"Well I'm 'fraid we ran into a spot of bother. We're about a half week away from starting our campaign in earnest and the damned ecclesiarch detachment managed to get their ship blown up during the sub-light prep!"

You blink. "The who-"

He grunts. "Quite a mess really, one minute everyone's getting engines hot then bang, priests and sisters everywhere."

"Engin-"

He continues talking over you. "It wouldn't do to have the men go into battle without the Emperor in their hearts would'it? Luckily for us this world was on the charters, yer the largest cathedral on this world right?"

You nod slowly.

He slaps his hand roughly on your back. "Wonderful! I'm general Eimos, leading the combined 184th detachment of the Emperor's glorious Astra Militarum. I'm a friend of your planetary governor."

"Astra Militarum?" You ask.

He gives you a suffering look.

"… It's the military. No matter, I've got some people who would absolutely love to hear some words from a priest. Can ya do that?"

You glance back over the tents. Some of your Acolytes and Priests are already out and about, watching the oddly dressed group.

"I… Yes. If someone needs the word of the Emperor it is my duty to give it. Though how many are you?"

The general looks up to the sky.

"One… no… two million, the rest of the group will be meeting us at the staging point." He says after thinking about it a moment, before turning to look at you again with a grin.

… There are roughly fifteen thousand people in the city. You can hold maybe half of them during the Day of The Emperor's Ascension. You doubt there are two million people on the planet.

"I'm afraid there isn't really… room for that many people in the cathedral."

Eimos laughs deeply. "I'd be shocked if ya could find a cathedral capable of such a feat outside of a world dedicated to that purpose!" He puts a hand on your shoulder. "No… we will be broadcasting it back up to the regimental ships in orbit, there's only a few thousand down 'ere."

"Just a few thousand…" You say slowly, looking at the tents. There's more metal monstrosities around the grassy fields. Smaller than the one that landed outside your window… probably.

You can't tell size that well at this distance, but there's even smaller ships surrounding them, maybe a tenth of the size of the larger ones. Groups of people are milling about them; they are painting various garish colors and have a large tube sticking out the front of them… that can't be the ideal way to travel.

"Well I suppose I can get morning mass started early. Are your… people ready?" You ask.

The general nods. "I'll bring 'em around shortly. Ten minutes?"

You nod back. "That… should be enough time yes."

You head back inside the cathedral and head for the altar. Damon was waiting by the door, near a half dozen questions on his face but you cut him off before he can say anything.

"Candles on the altar. Snap to it boy!"

With the reaction of well trained obedience he scampers off to get the materials. Normally mass wouldn't be for another two hours… but you're in a bit of a rush.

-.-.-.-.-

You light the last of the burners and smooth out your robes behind the podium.

Taking a deep breath, you lean over the altar and look out over the nave. Still empty, though probably not for long. You have never seen an army such as this… you can admit it is rather exciting.

You don't have to wait very long as the doors open, revealing the general along with a man and woman besides. Roughly the same age if slightly younger. They are dressed in dark black uniforms with peaked caps. Curved swords are attached to their waists by a red sash. They look around the room curiously for a moment, before moving to follow the general.

He cuts a path between the pews and comes to stand in front of the altar.

"Would it be quite alright good sir if I were to come up there myself? Not to preach of course, but it would be good for the men to see me!"

You start to reply.

"Splendid. Come along them!" He cuts you off.

The general moves up to stand at your right, while the two in caps move to either side of the nave.

Eimon leans over.

"Now this first group is the 197th Cadian. Fine men and women all, they prefer a more down to earth prayer extolling the virtues of humanity. Would you happen to have one of those?"

You nod. "More than a few yes."

"Splendid!"

He brings up a metal box to his mouth and speaks into it.

Moments later the doors open again, help open by two men wearing those green breastplates you saw from before. A large group of them move into the cathedral dozens at a time. Interspersed with them are older men and women in more regal attire.

The soldiers move to their pews talking amongst themselves, the older ones standing at the ends of the pews facing the group.

You clear your throat to start speaking and quiet the room.

You hear a loud **CRACK**.

A glance up shows the older men having produced long walking sticks that they have slammed into the marble floor, causing the group to silence themselves, now sitting at rapt attention.

You nod your thanks and flip to the passage you were looking for.

"There are no miracles. There are only men. So say Saint Sabbath, voice of the Emperor."

 **"There are no miracles. There are only men. So say Saint Sabbath, voice of the Emperor."**

You pause and look up at the room. The older men had mirrored what you said verbatim down to the individual inflection.

It certainly was loud enough to be heard across the room… still.

You lean over to the general. "What… precisely was that?"

You generals looks at you then pauses. "Oh… right right. Yes the officers do like to repeat to the men, it's good to build leadership you see."

You nod slowly. Not understanding, but the faster you move on the faster they can move on.

You clear your throat again. "The saint spoke of two fires, one in your souls and one in your hands. They are both your weapons. One is faith, the other is victory."

You grasp a candle. Holding it in front of you then bowing your head in respect.

"These flames are the flames of Humanity, and they can never be put out. For the Emperor is both our shield and sword against the darkness."

 **"The Emperor is both our shield and sword against the darkness."**

They repeat again, and for emphasis slam their sticks repeatedly against the marble floor, causing small cracks as they do so.

...This is going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-.-

The Cadians file out, an hour later and there is no real damage besides a slight headache on your part from the shouting and some cracks in the marble floor.

"Is that it?" You ask.

The general shakes his head. "Two more groups left."

You nod and look back towards the door. "Alright."

He speaks into the box, and a few minutes later the doors open again.

In strides a remarkably different group from the first. For starters they are much more ornate, large red coats going down to their ankles snapped closed with golden buttons. In fact there's a lot of gold in general, twinkling and distracting they are all wearing ornaments and accessories that show wealth and perhaps a certain lack of taste.

They don't seem to be wearing any armor besides pauldrons. They are all wearing large black furry hats that they take off as they enter, tucking them under their arms. This time however you don't notice any officers, the men and women come in at an orderly pace and take their seats on the pews.

The general leans over.

"Vostroyans, proud lads. They tend to prefer grander things, got any particularly fiery prayers about the foe we are facing?"

"Who… are they fighting exactly?"

The general leans even close to whisper. "Tyranids."

You nod. "I have no idea what those are."

"Bugs lad, not that complicated."

Bugs.

Alright, you can work with that.

You straighten up and look over the crowd again.

"The light of humanity is a flame, bright and powerful."

You glance at the crowd… nobody is repeating after you. Good.

"It is the brightest light in the universe, and due to this it attracts all manner of insect and beast."

You rise a burner. "Yet they shall find this flame burns too hot. The insect pathetic and small will be crushed beneath your boot. Their strength weak and their will failing they shall find the size of humanity wil-"

You feel a tug on your cassock and glance down to see the general has a slightly nervous look.

You lean down. "Bit more spiritual, less physical, these bugs are six feet tall." He whispers.

You stare at him incredulously. "Six feet?"

He shrugs. "Six to forty generally."

You think back to the stories your father, the previous Patriarch had told you about the Mirewalkers that lived in the old swamps before they were exterminated. Four feet long and maybe a foot high, they were horrifically deadly between the chitinous armor plating and the vile venom stored in their fangs.

The idea of a forty foot walker is not… pleasant.

You straighten back up, facing the crowd of assembled warriors again.

They are staring at you, though a few are kneeling forward in their own prayers.

"While…" You trail off. Trying to find the words to say.

"While the strength of the foe may be great, the strength of the humanity is far greater. Your blades will strike true and slay the vile beast, allow their blood to flow freely, and know it will be the only thing of theirs to stick to you!"

The general coughs besides you.

"They uh… they actually bleed acid actually, so perhaps less on that one chap."

… Emperor why.

-.-.-.-.-

You rest your head on the altar with a groan.

The prayer book is sitting off to the side closed; it stopped being useful rather quickly.

Did you know that there aren't particularly any prayers about colossal insects that bleed acid and spit fire? You never were the best at improv.

Eimos chuckles.

"Cheer up Patriarch! Just one more group to go."

You push yourself back up from the altar, glaring at the general who decided to come from the sky to make mockery.

"And what group would they be?" You ask.

He holds up a finger and looks at a device on his wrist.

"Give it… five… four… three two one."

The doors to the hall swing open.

"On cue as always."

The doors are held open by figures dressed entirely in black. Long black coats going down to heavy boots. They are wearing strange masks that completely cover their features, combined with the heavy gloves they are wearing, there isn't any skin exposed anywhere that you can see.

Their fellows march in formation through the doors, dressed in the same attire. Their heavy boots rhythmically hit against the marble floor, creating a loud and repetitive clicking. Once they are all through they allow the doors to close and follow up behind their compatriots.

They split into groups as they march to the front, each group moving down a pew to stand in front of it and face the altar.

In under a minute they are finished. Each man having found a place to stand in front of a pew, an awkward silence fills the air as they simply stare at you.

A tap at your side draws your attention to the general.

"The Death Korps. Stoic lads and lasses, but damn sight a fine trooper. They won't sit until you tell them to… though are particularly fond of standing at attention I must say."

The general starts to lean back before pausing. "They are particularly fond of hymns for your information."

"Anything special? Fiery? Perhaps a passage about the evil monstrosity beyond the stars?"

The general shakes his head. "Just hymns."

You nod and pull the book over.

You open it to the appropriate page and look back up at the assembled mass in front of you. "You may sit."

At once they do so, pulling up their coats slightly and sitting on the pews. Then with a series of loud hisses they reach up and pull the masks off, revealing their faces.

They stare at you, skin as pale as snow marred by the odd scar or bruise. Their eyes are wide but are still focused on you.

It's… more than a little unnerving you must say.

You shake your head and focus on the page in front of you.

"Repeat after me."

You hold up the book.

"Love the Emperor, for he is the salvation of mankind." You say loudly.

 **"Love the Emperor, for he is the salvation of mankind."**

The soldiers repeat back, their accents are thick, and like all those you've heard so far you can't place it. But their voices are calm and they have a good harmony.

… You can work with this.

"Obey his words for he will lead you into the light of the future."

 **"Obey his words for he will lead you into the light of the future."**

You lead them through the hymn, then several more.

You follow it up with some thankfully normal prayers and they head out the building in a controlled and dignified fashion.

… Emperors above you think that group might actually have been normal.

"Fine work Patriach, I haven't had such a stirring hymn in quite some time. At least since the priests exploded!" Eimos says jovially.

He whistles and the two officers at the corner march up to stand behind him.

… You had honestly forgotten about them.

"We'll be off, don't want to leave the 'Nids waiting, the Emperor's judgment is at hand." He smiles broadly, tapping the sword at his side.

You smile lightly back. "How far are you going?"

"Oh not much more than a light year."

You don't know how far that is, but you smile and nod anyway.

"Best of luck to you general."

He offers a hand to shake which you accept, and you watch as he marches out of the cathedral, the doors closing behind him.

You place the book back under the table with a sigh.

The planetary governor has odd associates.

You step back outside after removing the ornaments from the altar. They are already gone, the tents have been pulled up and the ships have moved away.

The acolytes and priests are standing at the gate looking over…

Mercy. Half the garden outside of the cathedral is crushed, wide tracks running through it, and there is heaps of trash besides.

"Well come on then!" You shout, causing the group to jump.

"Get it cleaned up, mass is in an hour!"

Like they were hit with a whip the acolytes and priests hurry out of the gates to start picking up the mess.

You'd better change into a new cassock, you hadn't had the chance to freshen up… or eat before they showed up.

You turn around to see a man standing in front of the doors to the cathedral. He's tall, even taller than the general was. He's wearing that odd green armor the… Cadians? You believe that was their name, were wearing.

He doesn't have his helmet however revealing a bald head with some large marks on it, either deep scars or ridges you can't tell, and he has a wide grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you be with your fellows?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm here on a higher calling. You are the Patriarch correct?"

You nod slowly. "Aye I am. Do you wish to join the church?" At least, you assume that is what he meant by higher calling.

He grins just a bit wider. "In a fashion yes… I didn't believe I'd see another Patriarch, tell me. Have you heard of the Pauper Princes?


End file.
